Consummation
by Dark Wringer
Summary: My first attempt at a fanfic, an alternate ending to the episode "Endgame". I wrote this for a friend.


"Not now, Tenzin," choked Korra, turning her head away. "I just want to be left alone."

"But you called me here," replied a soothing, gentle voice.

Korra's eyes widened as she looked up to see a familiar face smiling serenely at her.

"Aang…"

"You've finally connected with your spiritual self," said Aang.

Korra stood up.

"How?" she enquired.

"When we hit out lowest point, we are open to the greatest change."

As Aang spoke, the ethereal forms of Roku, Kyoshi and all their predecessors slowly faded into view behind him, their eyes boring into Korra. The intensity of their collective gaze forced Korra to lower her eyes.

Aang then stepped forward and, cupped Korra's face in his hands, claimed her lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

Korra's visage turned a deep red as she threw her arms around his neck and gave her whole being to her former self. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and felt her caress it with her own, moaning softly into the kiss.

After what felt like an eternity, Aang gently broke the kiss and, still holding Korra, looked deep into her brilliant blue eyes, still shimmering with tears. They began to undress each other with slow, tender movements. When they had finished, Korra took in the sight of her former self's svelte, slender physique, and felt a rush of desire well up inside her. The last Airbender placed his hand upon the dusky beauty's smooth back as he leant in and began to plant soft, teasing, tender kisses upon her face, neck and shoulder. Korra tilted her head and released a soft sigh of contentment, relaxing in her lover's embrace, her eyes slowly closing.

Soon, Aang grew bolder and began to move down to her ample chest. He took one of her sultry teats, already hardened from the cold air, and began to suck, eliciting a sharp gasp from Korra. She looked down at him, her eyes glazed over with lust, and began to caress his smooth, barren head with one hand as the other reached lower, taking hold of his most potent weapon. Even her warm, experienced hand was not skilled enough to coax out his full power. Gently moving Aang's head away from her bosom, she kissed him with a deep passion before sinking to her knees before him. After a few deft strokes, she took him slowly, inch-by-inch, into her well-practiced mouth and began moving her head slowly back and forth. Aang moaned softly, running his fingers through her raven locks. In response, the swarthy Avatar cradled his smooth stones in her hand, caressing them with gentle but firm fingers, feeling him grow larger and stronger in the heat of her estuary.

Within minutes of Korra's adept care, Aang's eyes and tattoos began to glow as his full power was manifest. Korra released him and lay on her back in the snow, presenting herself and begging him with her eyes to take her. The biting cold served only to deepen her arousal. Aang spread her open, his lustrous eyes gazing deep into hers, and in a single, smooth motion, he pierced her with his mighty staff. Korra let out a cry of intense pleasure he felt Aang within her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her long, slender legs around his waist to make sure he would never leave. Aang's hips moved at a steady, hypnotic rhythm, in perfect sync with Korra. He claimed her in a passionate, erotic kiss, wrestling her tongue erratically and erotically with his own. That night, he was hers, and she was his. His beard tickled her chin, and she clawed at his back as she felt herself reaching her peak.

Suddenly, Aang broke the kiss and let out a loud moan of pure pleasure. Korra gasped as she felt the warm rush of energy flow into her. As Aang's power filled her to the brim, her eyes began to glow like his. The wind began to howl; the ocean began to crash against the cliff; large, irregular shafts of earth and ice burst forth from the ground and were immediately melted away by torrents of fire, an elemental orchestra of the Avatars' passion that soon died down as their carnal carousal came to a close. Aang gave Korra one last kiss upon her brunet brow as he and his predecessors faded away, leaving the ravishing young Avatar panting and basking in the afterglow of her passion.


End file.
